Visiting Hours
by lunaveea
Summary: The first and only visitor that Red gets on Mt. Silver, is Green.  Shounen-Ai. OriginalShipping! One-shot!


**• Visiting Hours**

_Oneshot_/Green&Red

**Summary:** The first and only visitor that Red gets while he's on Mt. Silver is Green. It would be sufficed to say that Red never really got that quiet seclusion while Green was there, but if it was him– Red couldn't really find it in him to care enough about the loss of his alone time.

* * *

><p>The first and only visitor that Red gets while he's on Mt. Silver is Green. Of course it would be him, Red thinks quietly to himself as he watches the boy– man, rummage around the cave he was staying at. When it comes to Red, it's always Green, but the raven haired one of the two couldn't really complain.<p>

Of course, when it came to them, Green would always be doing the opposite. While Red went up for some seclusion and training in the mountain, Green stayed down, running a gym and researching in his spare time. While Red stayed quiet, Green blabbed on and on and on about anything, and while Red couldn't really find anything to complain about, Green complained about everything. It would be sufficed to say that Red never really got that quiet seclusion while Green was there, but if it was him– Red couldn't really find it in him to care enough about the loss of his alone time.

"Yo."

Today would mark the tenth time that Green had visited in the last five months. Red wondered why he still did it, taking time off of his schedule to trek that perilous mountain path. But, just like it was everytime Green made his appearance, Red looked up at him and uttered the words that had become like a greeting between them.

"Why are you here?"

Red noticed that everytime Green answered, it would be different each time. The first time he had sarcastically said, "To freeze my ass off, why else?" complete with a rolling of his brilliant colored eyes, the only color of spring that survived amongst the unforgiving white of the snow. The third time he had plopped a jacket down on Red's shoulders, "To keep your skinny ass from freezing," he had grumbled, still irritable about the fact that all Red wandered around in was jeans and a short sleeved shirt.

The eight time and Green had held up the groceries and other necessities that he had started to bring up with him, "What else are you going to eat if I don't bring you food every other week?" He had asked sarcastically, "Unless you want to go shit crazy and eat the wild Pokemon or something, don't question the good intentions of others, jeez." Red had just stared at him then, but his stare never seemed to bother Green like it usually did for the others; the chestnut haired man just sat down near the fire and had started to take out supplies and treats.

"I'm here to let Eevee be with Pikachu," Green answered this time as he sat down near the fire, "she misses him and wouldn't shut up about visiting." He picked up the little pot that Red uses to make his meals with, clean from this morning's daily schedule before training, and pours in water that he got from a water bottle that had frost licking the sides of the plastic. "Now where's the flavoring stuff I got you last time? I know you didn't finish it, so I might as well instead of opening another one."

Red studies him for a little bit, emerald eyes meeting his own gaze evenly as only Green is capable of doing. He saw the glare that Eevee had sent to her trainer and knew that what the chestnut haired man said was a cover up. Red stands anyways and makes his way to where he keeps his supplies, a small smile pulling on his lips when he's sure that Green couldn't see it. The raven knows that that's probably as close as Green would ever come to saying that he missed him and, somewhere inside, it warms Red to know that someone notices him enough to still care.

Later that night, Green stays like he always does.

He calls out Arcanine and Red calls out Charizard who had gotten used to the freezing weather. Arcanine shivers for a bit and growls low in his throat, a grumble against Green who only chuckles and pats his head. Together, they make a warm sort of tent around them, and even the howling winds and subzero temperature don't come close to touching them. Still, in the dead of night, when they know that their Pokemon are asleep, Red turns and moved closer to Green who shifts and pulls him the rest of the way into his arms. Their legs tangle and Green would press small kisses to Red's forehead, his hands rubbing Red's back soothingly.

In the dead of night, as the light from the embers of the campfire dim, Red falls asleep just looking into Green's beautiful eyes. The loneliness he didn't know he felt abated in the warm cocoon that Green's arms make, and the soft, warm breathing of the other singing him a lullabye into welcomed darkness. Red falls asleep feeling complete and safe and it's a feeling that he never wants to disappear.

When morning light cracks through the thick trees and the wind dies to a soft whistle past the cave opening, Green and Red stir from their slumber. Arcanine and Charizard are still sleeping, but Pikachu and Eevee are already up. The two are walking around, Pikachu with a stick lit on fire from Charizard's tail, and Eevee pushing the firewood that Red collected together in the fire pit. They start the fire together and Red and Green watch, matching sleepy smiles on their faces and their bodies still intertwined together.

"I still have eggs from last time," Red said after a while of watching their Pokemon interact in a series of happy pika-pika's and vee-vee's. It is his way of offering breakfast and, depending on Green's schedule, the man would either stay or go.

"I'll stay and help you finish them, then," Green murmurs, "I brought more with the other supplies so we might as well." That is Green's way of accepting, and Red presses a smile into the other man's chest, his face going unseen by the attentive emerald eyes. Green could feel it through his clothes though, and he smiles up at the stone ceiling, his calloused hands still rubbing comforting circles into Red's back.

After breakfast, Green collects everything that he unpacked the night before. Used shirts and the Pokeball that held Arcanine tucked away neatly in his backpack. The groceries and Green's bathing supplies stay as a sort of reminder, a promise that he'll be back again. Red and Pikachu walk him and a saddened Eevee to the start of the mountain path down. The two humans stand close together, but their Pokemon are on the ground, Eevee saying things to an also saddened Pikachu who comforts her with a tight hug.

When Eevee hops up on Green's shoulder, the human turns to go. Usually, as his goodbye, Green would just wave or nod and Red would return the gesture, but today he pulls Red close, pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss that surprises Red enough for his mask to slip and a pretty blush to show. Green chuckles, "Take care of yourself," he murmurs in an almost gentle voice.

Red wonders what has gotten into him, but he nods instead, blush still coloring his cheeks. Green turns to go and both he and Pikachu watch as they made their way down, both standing still until the last colors of brown are gone in the white curtain of snow.

* * *

><p>A week passes as normal and before Red knows it, it is time for Green's visit once again.<p>

He tried to keep himself busy on that day, tries to not anticipate his visit, but Red ends up sitting by the fire pit– reduced to waiting for him. By nightfall, Pikachu had taken guard over the entrance, eyes wide as he waited for his closest friend to come. He shows his worry more than Red with every mutter of 'Pi-Pikachu' that leaves his mouth. Red's only sign of disturbance is the fidgeting his clammy hands were doing as he watched the fire, listening, waiting, trying to pick up anything over the whistling of the sharp winds outside.

When's it's morning, Red assures himself and quietly assures a worried Pikachu that they were coming today. Another day of training is lost and another pile of worry is gained when they do not show.

It goes on like that until Red stands, picking up a depressed and extremely worried Pikachu in his arms. He releases all of his Pokemon at once and trains them until he himself feels the need to pass out from the exhaustion. When he sleeps, he welcomes the black as an escape from the worry that clouds his mind.

They are stronger than they ever were a week later, but it's never enough for Red. The raven wants to fill up the gaping ache in his heart, but he doesn't know how to but to train. Pikachu makes it worse by cuddling close to him at night, usually bright and lively eyes, dull and watery as he lies limp on the ground. Red can't think of anything else but Green and his last goodbye, his fingers grazing his own lips as he thought about the chaste kiss. Was that really Green's last goodbye...? He didn't even say anything about seeing him again, Red just sort of assumed that he'd come back like he always did. Was he wrong...?

Red had never felt the need to cry ever since the day that Green had scorned him and their friendship when they were kids. Red had never felt so weak as he did then, but this feeling of loneliness and overwhelming hurt takes Red's breath away as if he was kicked in the stomach repeatedly. His eyes sting, but he blinks rapidly, bringing up an arm to cover his face as he held a sleeping Pikachu close. He falls asleep like that, Green's name on his lips and the warmth of Green's arms comforting him in his dreams.

Red wakes the next day with dry tear stains on his face and an even worried, crying Pikachu in his arms. The yellow Pokemon had seen the tear marks and took it as a sign that they were never coming back again. Red didn't have the words to comfort it, so he held the Pokemon close, biting back the tears that he refused to shed while awake.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later and Red steps into the little town at the bottom of the mountain.<p>

He stalls by buying supplies and more poke-balls, food items that are tucked away in his bag, a small hat for Pikachu who liked it because it was the same shade of yellow as his fur. Then, after that, Red just walks around. He avoids even looking at the gym where he knows that Green lives, but the stalling for time led to night falling. It's dangerous going up the mountain in the daytime, but at night it's like suicide, so Red ends up torn between staying at the Pokemon center, or crashing at Green's place.

His mind tells him Pokemon center, but Red ends up in front of Green's door before he knows it. He, who has never hesitated with something as trivial as this before, stops and stares at the cheerfully painted red door. Pikachu stirs uneasily beside him and after a good five minutes, it is he who jumps down and knocks on the door. His small paw doesn't make a lot of noise so Red helps him, rapping his knuckles against the wood.

The time that it takes for the door to swing open feels like years instead of seconds, but when it does, Red and Pikachu stare down at Eevee, who, after much struggles, managed to open the barrier. "Vee!" She chirps, surprise and happiness in her face as she bounds down to meet Pikachu. She tackles him and they go rolling on the ground, rubbing cheeks and crying as they hold each other close.

Red watches it all with impassive eyes, but steps forwards into the loft. Putting his items down and taking off his coat and hat, he walks further into the cozy home. There is clutter, but Green is nowhere to be seen and Red just panics in his head as he opens and checksevery room. He manages to get into Green's study before Eevee appears with Pikachu at her heels. She tries to say something and Red follows as she bounds off again, familiar hallways and turns leading him to Green's room.

Red pauses for a brief moment as the Pokemon slip in, but after taking a deep breath, he pushed it open and steps in.

"Green."

Red lets out the breath that he didn't know that he was holding, his eyes taking in the sight of the usually upbeat man, sick on the bed with his leg set in a cast. Green's face is flushed and the makeshift compress is slipping off of his forehead. His leg is clearly broken, supported by a plump pillow as he sleeps.

Red's eyes close and he feels relief rush through his body, the thought of Green never wanting to see him again disappearing in a second. When he opens his eyes again, a small smile tugs at his lips as he takes steps forward, picking up the lukewarm bowl of water and the makeshift compress before making his way to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>When Green's fever breaks, he wakes up to a warm feeling and a heavy... something, on his chest. His eyes are blurry when they open, but when his vision rightens itself, the first thing he sees is Red's raven mop of hair, messy from sleep. Pikachu and Eeeve are cuddled between them and Green smiles as he continues to lie there, taking in the people and Pokemon he loved most in the world.<p>

Using his free hand that wasn't numb, he carded calloused fingers into Red's hair, smoothening it before brushing it tenderly with his fingers. Red awakes somewhere between this and as crimson meets emerald, smiles tug on lips like the sun breaking through the clouds.

"Why're you here," Green rasps in a voice that went unused for a couple of days.

"To make sure that you don't die," Red replies softly, warm breath touching Green's skin through his light shirt.

The emerald eyed man just smiles at this though, gladly returning the kiss that Red gives him when he leans in. When Red pulls away, Green is touching the hot teardrops that landed on his cheeks, questioningly looking at the now crying Red.

"I thought you left me," Red whispers softly.

Green's mind clicks every piece into place faster than anything else, and Green could only smile as he raised his hand to cup Red's face. Rough fingertips swipe at the tears, wiping them away as he pulls Red down for another kiss.

"I would never," he whispers when they pull away, and, "I'm sorry."

Red shakes his head, a small smile pulling the frown away.

Then, "Will you stay?"

He means longer than just one day and Red understands instantly as he bites down the smile.

"Until your leg heals," Red ends up whispering back, voice soft and shaky.

Green is disappointed but smirks, not letting his disappointment show. "And what if it never does?"

Red's answer is to get up and throw a plush pillow at Green's face, his crimson eyes rolling. He doesn't answer as Green chuckles loud enough to wake Eevee and Pikachu.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay, so I started this a looong time ago. Then I stopped for unknown reasons... & Today! I finished it :] This... whatever it is haha. I'm not sure i really understand the whole thing myself, but then again, that's how I view Red & Green's relationship. Not Understandable. Haha!

Anyways, I really like this story with it's slow, brief romance. They understand each other & if you got all that from THAT up above, then I have done my job correctly haha. Please review? I want to know you how guys think about it :]

(Also! HAPPY LATE CHRISTMAS/NEW YEAR 2012 may it be a wonderful year for you all)

Much love~


End file.
